


Victorious

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Series: What Happens After... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 01 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Nishinoya wants to do is congratulate Asahi after their victory over Date-ko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious

It had been all Noya could do, not to leap into Asahi’s arms and kiss him in victory after that final point. He had restrained himself, but only just. On the court. In the locker room. While they watched Seijoh’s match. Even on the bus ride home, before he finally gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep on Tanaka’s shoulder, Noya had barely resisted the urge to corner Asahi against his seat and kiss him senseless. By the time the rest of the team was saying their good byes to Coach and Take-chan-Sensei, Noya was practically vibrating with the need to congratulate Asahi the way he really wanted to do.

Noya declined his usual habit of walking home with Tanaka and Ennoshita, offering a quick good bye before catching up with the trio of third-years as they started to round the corner of the gym and disappear from sight. “Asahi-san.” 

Asahi looked back over his shoulder, then waved Daichi and Suga on ahead. He offered a shy smile, blushing only a little at the open admiration in Noya’s eyes, and walked across the pavement to meet him halfway.

“You were amazing,” Noya told him. He had said it earlier, maybe half a dozen times, but it was different now, said in a soft, almost wondering voice that Asahi didn’t often associate with Nishinoya.

“No… I… I couldn’t have done it without you,” he deflected the compliment, as always. “That last save of yours… I’ve never seen you move so fast. Almost like Hinata.”

Noya laughed. “Almost? I’ll have you know my reflexes are like lightning.”

“I would never deny it,” Asahi tipped his head, chuckling in that nervous, endearing way that he had. “We’ll do it again tomorrow, won’t we? Just like that.”

“Against Aoba Johsai,” Nishinoya agreed, confident. “Asahi-san, I… I want you to know that I’m proud of you. You do know that, don’t you? I feel really lucky to be able to play with you again. And grateful too.”

“N-Noya-san!”

Asahi’s blush had returned full-force, even though he was smiling. Noya just beamed at him and gave into the impulse to fist his hands into Asahi’s jacket and pull him down into an enthusiastic kiss. The sound of surprise that erupted from Asahi was almost as gratifying as the sigh that came immediately after, joined by large, gentle hands coming up to cup Noya’s face.

They moved together with familiarity, Noya letting go of the fabric to slide his arms around Asahi’s neck, raising up on his toes so that Asahi wasn’t craning his neck at such an awkward angle. Asahi’s hands passed down Noya’s shoulders and skimmed over his sides until they were settled on slim hips, pulling the smaller boy close and lifting him even higher on the tips of his toes. One kiss turned into three or four, Noya’s impulsive, reckless manner calmed by Asahi’s steadier one, as confident in this as he had been on the court earlier.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” Nishinoya murmured against Asahi’s lips, drawing away with a shaking breath.

“Me too,” Asahi admitted, biting thoughtfully at his lower lip. He smiled, cheeks flushed with something other than embarrassment. “We used to be good at finding time alone.”

Noya grinned. It wasn’t that they needed to sneak around—the entire team knew about them—but Asahi was terribly shy about their relationship and showing affection in front of anyone, including their friends. Noya thought that Asahi would be shy even if he were dating a girl. Maybe worse. Asahi tended to get tongue-tied around girls who weren’t Shimizu-san.

“Walk me home?” Nishinoya suggested, sliding his hand into one of Asahi’s, liking the way that his slim fingers were swallowed by the other boy’s larger ones. “I know it’s out of your way, but then we could have some time together. Unless you’re tired and just want to go home?”

“I’m never too tired for you,” Asahi shook his head and Noya’s smile widened.

They walked slowly, only partially to draw out their time together. They were exhausted, despite sleeping on the bus ride home, and a lazy, lingering pace was the best that they could do. It was enjoyable, even if they were worn out to the point that Noya was unusually quiet. The silence between them was easy and the night pleasant, the season starting to shift into warm evenings and warmer days. It was a nice ending to a good—if long—day.

“You could stay the night, you know,” Noya said as they neared his house. A blush colored his cheeks as he realized how that might sound, and although it wasn’t a bad idea, he hadn’t meant it that way. “I mean… if you didn’t want to walk all the way home. Get some extra sleep that way. My mom can toss your uniform in the wash with mine.”

It was a tempting offer and Nishinoya knew it, but Asahi shook his head. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep, even if all we did was sleep.”

Noya chuckled. “Yeah. I know. Me either.”

“I’m not sure I’m going to be able to sleep anyway, even at home,” Asahi added with a little shrug and smile. “I’m exhausted, but I keep replaying today’s game and imagining tomorrow’s.”

“Me too.” Bumping his shoulder against Asahi’s arm, Noya sighed, thoughtful, unhappy. “It’s not going to be like last time we played Seijoh, is it?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Yeah…” Shaking his head, Noya refused to be discouraged. “We’re going to win. It might be harder, but we’re going to win. ‘Cause you guys have me. And we have you.”

Asahi ducked his head. “Hinata and Kageyama are the ones who—”

“Asahi-san,” Noya stopped, coming to stand in front of the other boy with a determined look on his face. He didn’t let go of Asahi’s hand. “ _You_ are our ace. You’re _my_ ace.”

“Noya-san…”

“We’re going to win tomorrow,” Nishinoya said firmly, “and I’m not going to wait until we’re all the way home to kiss you this time.”

The color drained from Asahi’s face. He looked positively horrified at the implications. “Wait, what? Noya—”

“I won’t do it in front of everyone,” Noya hurried to reassure him. “I wouldn’t do that to you. But I’m damn well going to find some dark corner to drag you into as soon as we’re off the court. No more delayed celebrations. I want my victory kiss tomorrow, Azumane Asahi, sooner rather than later. And I’m definitely getting one, because we’re definitely winning.”

“Saying it like that…” Asahi rubbed at the back of his neck. “You’re always so sure about these things, Noya-san.”

“Because I’m sure about our team. And you.” He smiled, confident and kind.

Asahi smiled back, drawing himself up to his full height and nodding. Noya thought that he looked every bit the ace that he knew Asahi could be. Every bit the man he could be.

“I’m sure about you too,” Asahi replied, his voice firm, the way it always was when he praised Noya’s skills. “Together?”

Noya’s smile widened into a grin. How could anyone ever doubt Asahi when he sounded like that? They could do this. They could do anything.

“Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this one, please read the sequel, Devastation. I may end up doing a whole series of short fics/character studies, devoted to What Happens After different events in the series.


End file.
